


No Rest For the Wicked

by delphically



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 20:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delphically/pseuds/delphically
Summary: "Actually...do you ever get a day off?""No." He practically whispered. "I don't think I do. Between my civilian identity and this? Never." He laughed, and it was almost hollow. "I considered asking Ladybug if we could rotate days off until I realized that she'd never have one.""That's surprisingly thoughtful of you." She teased, nudging at his side.





	No Rest For the Wicked

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to @little-red-alchemist-of-doom on tumblr.

After last year’s fiasco with "Santa Claws", she wondered if she would actually get to have a break on Christmas Eve. When a young girl was akumatized to bring toys to life to take over Paris? She couldn't believe it. Hundreds of dolls had roamed the streets, quickly attacking anyone who stood in their way. The young girl had stood atop of a large stuffed bear, holding her scepter high as she commanded her armies to scour Paris for the one toy she really wanted. Toy Monarch had cackled wickedly, exclaiming that all toys were under her command and, until she got what she wanted (or well, until Hawkmoth got ahold of their Miraculous), all of Paris would suffer. 

 

It was a miracle that both she and Chat Noir managed to subdue her and free the butterfly. Each new Akuma was becoming more cunning, more difficult to manage as they continued their fight with Hawkmoth. Not that it was surprising, just frustrating when they weren't any closer to finding out who he was.

Exhausted, Marinette stood on her balcony, blanket wrapped around her shoulders and hot cocoa in her hands. It was somber, her parents had managed to go to bed early, and she couldn't shake the fact that days off were non-existent. Would it always be this way until they finally defeated Hawkmoth? Even with the other heroes, Ladybug was the only person who could purify the akumas. She inhaled deeply, looking out on a sleeping Paris with wonder.

Hawkmoth must sleep sometimes, right? Does he rouse from his sleep when negative emotions arise? His targets always seem to be random, no rhyme or reason that she could find -- not that she thought too hard about it. She wished she could talk to Alya or Nino about it, bounce ideas and theories off of them while proudly claiming she was Ladybug but... she made a promise to keep her identity a secret. Something she was wondering would even be worth it at this rate.

"Hey Princess, what are you doing up so late?" The familiar voice called from her rooftop, before sliding down to join her.

"Oh. Chat-- I could ask you the same thing." She hardly reacted but offered him a weak smile.

Which concerned him. "What's on your mind? You look worried."

Could she honestly admit her fears to him?

"It's nothing." She stopped herself, fingers tapping against her mug. "Actually...do you ever get a day off?"

Marinette watched as he tapped his chin, taking the question into consideration before he found himself sitting next to her. Cold leather brushed against her arm as he scooted closer in an attempt to share her blanket for the moment. He was quiet, contemplative, and she couldn’t help but watch as he searched for an answer. Silence settled between them like an old friend, before he finally spoke up.

"No." He practically whispered. "I don't think I do. Between my civilian identity and this? Never." He laughed, and it was almost hollow. "I considered asking Ladybug if we could rotate days off until I realized that she'd never have one."

"That's surprisingly thoughtful of you." She teased, nudging at his side. 

"You know me, Princess. I'm always thoughtful." He grinned, leaning close to her face. "But seriously-" he pulled back quickly, an attempt to hide the blush on his cheeks. "It wouldn't be fair to take the day off if Ladybug can't. So I'll always fight by her side."

"Always?" Marinette smiled, leaning up against him, finally offering him the other side of her blanket.

"Always. What sort of hero would I be if I let her do all the work? She's strong, resilient, but not infallible. Eventually, she will burn out, and I'll be there to help her push through it. I worry about her, about this fight against Hawkmoth and now Mayura."

"Mayura?" She had to play dumb, glancing up at him slowly.

"Hawkmoth's new partner in crime." Chat scowled a bit, his arm moving to wrap around her shoulder and pull her close. "It's going to take a lot more than just me and her to take Hawkmoth down."

That she could agree with. Hawkmoth having a partner in this mess means another person actively working against them for a goal they didn't understand. They, the guardians of Paris, had a common goal: Stop Hawkmoth at any cost, keep Paris safe, and be good. Except Chloe is Queen Bee, so much for being good.

"What does Hawkmoth even want the Miraculous for?"

"What?"

Marinette flushed, stuttering as she continued. "I-I mean, does anyone know what he wants the Miraculous for? He seems only keen on getting Ladybug's and yours."

"Huh." It seemed he hasn't thought of that before. Or at the very least not too deeply. "I'm not actually sure."

Silence fell between them once more, thoughts heavy with questions neither of them had answers to. Why _did_ Hawkmoth need the Miraculous? Was it for ultimate power? Master Fu once said that it could grant any wish, but what would he give in return? Was there anything Hawkmoth wouldn't do to achieve his goals? There were so many unanswered questions that she needed to start really thinking about. She needed to rely on her team, her friends in order to learn the truth.

"Hey, Chat?" She started, her train of thought abruptly changing.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Paris can ever go back to being normal when this is all over?" She changed the subject, finding herself slowly nodding off against his chest.

"No. I don't think it will." He spoke so quietly, barely above a whisper. "They're used to superheroes being the norm. If anything, I think the status quo has changed. People will get bolder, think they're above the law-- people who just want the attention will come out of the woodwork just to get the attention of Ladybug. If Hawkmoth no longer remains the enemy, then who do we protect Paris from?"

Wise words. Marinette nodded, finding herself agreeing with him.

\--------

It wasn't much longer until Marinette was fast asleep at his side. Snow started to fall, carefully sticking to the shingles on the roof and the streets before. Chat heaved out a heavy sigh before he moved to lift her into his arms. He cradled her head close, taking care to not jostle her as he climbed the steps down into her bedroom. He hoped whatever worries at least were eased, but he had a feeling that the stress to be miraculous would pressure her for as long as she lived. He carefully settled her into her bed, tucking her in with care, then folded the blanket to leave on her chair. Chat ran his fingers through his hair, admiring her room, her sleeping form for a little longer then he should have.

"Good night, Princess." His smile was sweet, genuinely glad to spend time with Marinette who treated him as an equal partner in their conversations.

Not that Ladybug didn't, but he felt he could just tell her everything. She inspired him, lifting her friends up around her and encouraging them to do good. It was hard not to fall for a girl like her. Which brought him to his recent conundrum. Could he be in love with Marinette? What about his love for Ladybug?

_It would be much easier if they were the same person_ , he thought, climbing the ladder back up to her balcony and shutting the hatch. He wouldn't feel as guilty, that he was betraying Ladybug despite her insistence that they would never be a romantic couple. He honestly understood, taking a step back and reflecting on his advances in a new light. Yet, on the same hand, first loves were difficult to move forward from. He leaned against the balcony railing, enjoying the quiet night, relaxing for the first time after dealing with the Toy Monarch. 

His heart was torn between hoping that one day, Ladybug might feel the same, and his new found feelings for Marinette. He's seen her grow. Watched as she stood up to Chloe, encouraged her classmates to never give up in the face of adversity. While he knows that she has her own flaws (her jealousy, her sometimes quick assumptions about people), she trusted her instincts and usually they were right. His heart raced as he thought about her, fluttering in his chest the same way it did when he first saw Ladybug in action.

Things to think about, he supposed, is what does he want more? No-- No, what do they want is the better question. And if Marinette wanted to choose him as a romantic partner, could he tell her who he really was? Chat raced across rooftops, making his way back to his home to get some rest. He hadn't meant to drop in on Marinette but getting rid of his excess nervousness meant he had stumbled upon her solitude. He could feel it hum in his veins, the jittery edge he was on as he slid down his own roof and climbed carefully through the window, certain to not draw attention from the security cameras on the property.

"Claws in." He yawned, stretching his arms as Plagg floated beside him. "Thanks, for understanding."

"No problem," Plagg waved one of his paws at him before he flew over to the dresser. "You want to talk about it?"

"Are you actually asking me if I want to talk?" He chuckled, walking over to the dresser with a smile. "I think I'm okay for now but... thank you. I'll let you know if I need to."

"Good." Plagg shoved the largest piece of Camembert into his mouth, continuing to talk. "I haf 'alkin bout lobe stuff anyway."

Adrien couldn’t help but laugh, watching as Plagg inhaled his cheese with pure glee. He patted Plagg on the head, grateful that he was always (always? He hoped always.) going to be there for him. He dressed for bed, brushed his teeth -- followed his nightly routine as instructed to keep his skin healthy and clear of blemishes. Would it be so bad for him to get one pimple? The world may never know. He slowly settled into bed, taking a quick glance at his phone to make sure he didn't miss any messages.

Nino  
Dude. I think I'm afraid of toys now. Who knew dolls could be so terrifying? If I have nightmares you'll be the first person I tell.

 

Chloé 🐝  
Adrien don't forget we have plans tomorrow! You promised.

 

"Get some rest." Plagg moved to push his phone back down. "At this rate, you're only going to get a few hours of sleep."

"Yeah, yeah I know. Good night, Plagg."


End file.
